


I Love You Lots Like Jelly Tots

by odetojoshlers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :)))), M/M, Niall is a little shit, Niam smut, but not zarry though they're alright, giving liam boners during lecture, how dare you boy, liam is a whiney little pouty PUPPY, louis is a little shit too, niall is just a little tease, niam sex, zayn is also just so CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetojoshlers/pseuds/odetojoshlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you laughing? What am I meant to do now, you've given me an erection. And you giving me that look isn't helping, and now I can't stop staring at your arms in that shirt." Liam whined again, his lower lip pouting that much more. </p>
<p>Niall let out a laugh, trying to be quiet so the professor wouldn't see. "I'm sorry Li, it's just your face is so cute right now. If you don't put that lip away I'll bite it off." Niall teased, chuckling at his boyfriend again... </p>
<p>"You're walking directly in front of me once we get out, which is any second now." </p>
<p>"Come on pointy, let's go to our room." Niall giggled, standing directly in front of Liam. Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's torso from behind, making look like an affectionate action rather than Liam hiding a massive erection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Lots Like Jelly Tots

Liam and Niall sat in an auditorium hall during a 2 hour lecture. An hour and a half into it, they were bored to say the least. The auditorium was practically empty, only twenty students occupying the 230 seats. Since the professed had a microphone, the couple chose to sit isolated in a higher, dim-lit corner. Nobody was around them, only a dark black wall to Liam's right, and his blonde boyfriend to his left. 

"Ni, your brown hair is really growing in. You should just leave it that way instead of dying it." Liam said absentmindedly. Niall looked from where his eyes were boredly focused on the teacher. He did a double take at Liam, smiling at his adorable boyfriend. 

"You're that bored?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Liam's own eyebrows furrowed, and he shook his head. "Well, yes, but I really do like your brown hair. It flatters you." Liam had a cute smile on his face, and Niall almost cooed at how adorable he found him. 

"Maybe when I get my hair cut, I'll get it kind of spiky and fluffy and I'll just have the stylist cut off the blonde that's left." Niall suggested, glancing at the professor who was now showing a slide-show of the effects of drugs to your brain. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I was thinking about shaving my head again, or getting a kind of mohawk-quiffy type of thing." Liam grinned, and Niall ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "That would look nice on you babe, I think you should." Niall murmured. Liam stole a quick kiss from Niall and the blonde whined when he pulled back. 

Rolling his eyes playfully, Liam went back in for a longer kiss, this time slipping his tongue in. They kissed slowly, and kind of noisily until someone threw a wad of paper at them. The paper hit Liam's temple and bounced off, making the boy flinch back from Niall. They shared a moment with wide eyes while Niall casually swiped away the string of spit that hung between their mouths. Liam chuckled before picking up the wad of paper and looking for the person that threw it. 

He finally looked to the very top of the auditorium where the secret exits were, and there stood Zayn and Louis grinning at them. Niall grinned and waved, giving a few chuckles while Liam rolled his eyes and looked down at the paper with the messy handwriting of Louis. 

 

Stop snogging during ur lecture! Meet Z and i at the library after class? We gotta go wreck shit up right now, but we'll be waiting there for u two. love u guys! -Lou xx

//

Hi Ni and Li, love u lads! No more kissing during lecture!! :D x -Z

Liam went to glare up at them but Zayn just waved adorably while Louis blew a kiss and flipped his nonexistent long hair and they walked out, Zayn jumping on Louis' back. 

"How did they even aim that from all the way up there?" Niall asked. "You know what, I've stopped questioning Louis Tomlinson the first year I met him." Liam said and Niall nodded, making an "ahhh." sound. Suddenly Niall got a look of realization, and he looked toward Liam. 

"So instead of snogging, you know what we could do?" Niall trailed a finger up Liam's thigh, to his zipper and back down his leg. Liam's eyes widened and he slapped his hand over Niall's. "Ni, we can't here." Liam said, giving his boyfriend a look. 

"But nobody's gonna see us; Lou and Zayn are gone, who else would come in here?" The blond put his hand on Liam's cheek and smiled innocently, his other hand trailing up his thigh again. Once he got to the zipper, he gave a few teasing tugs before kissing Liam again. Liam allowed his tongue in, slowly moving together. 

"Ni-" Niall pushed his lips harder to Liam's, effectively muffling his words. The blonde put his hand right on Liam's crotch, the palm applying pressure and making Liam squirm. Liam tried to ignore it, kissing Niall back. As Niall tried to unbutton his pants, Liam felt a stirring in his abdomen. He grabbed his hand and pulled it away, instead lacing their fingers together. 

"That's better, Ni." Liam whispered. Niall pulled back and sighed in defeat, putting his face in the crook of Liam's neck instead of touching him during lecture. Liam smiled at his cute boyfriend, and they leaned back. Niall stared at the wall to the right of Liam, and the latter boredly watched the professor. 

That went on for about ten minutes before Niall absentmindedly lifted his hand to Liam's hair, massaging his scalp. Liam felt shivers going down his spine, looking at Niall. He checked for a smirk on the blonde's face, thinking was trying to seduce him again. He was met with the blank face of an Irishman, nothing but boredom displayed for the world to see. 

Liam relaxed and enjoyed the absentminded tugs on his hair until Niall started pressing small kisses to Liam's collar bones and neck, behind his ear even. Okay, that one sent shock waves right to his abdomen. His eyes widened and he decided he'd distract the boy. 

"Hey Ni? Do you remember where I put that note that Louis and Zayn threw at us?" Bad move. Niall sat up straight and looked around, only to lean across Liam's lap and pick up the crumpled paper. Niall's hand rested on Liam's leg for support, but he ended up with his palm and chin pressing against his crotch. Not realizing what he was doing, Niall squirmed around a bit to reach the paper on the floor.

Liam let out a groan, clenching his eyes shut. "Li are you okay? I almost got it, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you." Niall mumbled, squirming around again before grabbing the paper. "I got it! There we go-oh! My face was in your crotch." Niall's cheeks turned pink, applying more pressure to pull himself up from leaning over Liam. 

Liam let out a sigh, looking at the now visible bulge in his tight jeans. "Niall, look what you've done..." He whined, his lower lip pouting out. Niall's eyes trailed down to see the bulge before widening. He looked up before letting out a soft laugh. 

"Why are you laughing? What am I meant to do now, you've given me an erection. And you giving me that look isn't helping, and now I can't stop staring at your arms in that shirt." Liam whined again, his lower lip pouting that much more. 

Niall let out a laugh, trying to be quiet so the professor wouldn't see. "I'm sorry Li, it's just your face is so cute right now. If you don't put that lip away I'll bite it off." Niall teased, chuckling at his boyfriend again. 

"You're walking directly in front of me once we get out, which is any second now." Niall pressed his lips to Liam's throat, leaving a bright love bite much to Liam's embarrassment. "Oh my god, everyone's going to see that. You're trying to embarrass me aren't you?" He furrowed his eyebrows as the professor dismissed the class. Not having to be quiet anymore, Niall let out a loud laugh before getting up. 

"Come on pointy, let's go to our room." Niall giggled, standing directly in front of Liam. Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's torso from behind, making look like an affectionate action rather than Liam hiding a massive erection. "Ni, could you cut through here so we can take a shortcut?" Liam whispered in Niall's ear. A few girls passing by awwed at their affectionate seeming position as Niall concealed Liam's hard on. 

Niall let out a laugh before nodding and walking past the library. Liam groaned when he saw Zayn and Louis jumping around and waving at them through the window. The two ran out the doors and down the big cement staircase to catch the couple waddling to Liam's dorm room. 

"Wait! Where are you guys going? We were gonna have you come meet us up so we could drag Harry to lunch?" Louis asked as he hopped down the last few steps. Zayn jumped down too, standing in front of the couple before taking in their stance with furrowed brows. 

"What gives?" Zayn asked, gesturing at the two. There was an awkward silence before Liam spoke up again. "Oh you know, I just..love him. So much." Liam said, giving a nervous laugh and squeezed Niall a little tighter around his torso. Niall had a too-enthusiastic nod and smile on his face in reply, and the two watched as Louis' eyes trailed down. 

"Oh...my god!" The shortest called out, staring at Liam's crotch as best as he could while Niall moved to conceal him better. "Liam Payne! How did that happen, huh?" Louis snapped his fingers in approval, nodding toward Liam to show Zayn. 

Zayn let out a laugh, his eyes squinting and hair unmoving even when the wind blew through it. "Liam, really, how did that happen though?" Zayn giggled in a high pitched voice. Liam groaned and pulled away from Niall. He put his hands over his crotch in attempt to not look so awkward outside the library. "Ugh, Zee, I don't even know. Niall was teasing me and suggesting to get me off during lecture and I told him no and he stopped. But then he started pressing kisses on my neck almost absentmindedly and accidentally touching my crotch and I just.." Liam pointed both fingers toward the large bulge.

Niall let out a loud laugh, kissing Liam's cheek. Liam blushed as the three guys around him giggled like girls. "This happened all of like, two minutes ago by the way. But seriously, I've got to get him to his dorm and...fix his problem like bob the builder." Niall said, raising a suggestive eyebrow. 

"Okay well at this time nobody is over those halls so just go through there. Nobody will see you." The tan boy patted Niall and Liam each on the head, pointing them in the right direction. "Thank you Zee! Sorry about this by the way, we'll come see you guys later though!" Niall shouted over his shoulder, grabbing Liam's hand in his. 

"We'll bring you some refuel food, don't worry lads!" Louis shouted cheekily after them, and the couple lifted their middle fingers of their free hands simultaneously. They laughed as they realized they were just in sync, and Zayn and Louis stared after them in surprise--a proud surprise. 

"Well let's go get our stuff and text Harry then." Louis suggested, wrapping an arm around Zayn and walking back up the cement stairs to the library.

 

 

Once unlocking the door to Liam's dorm room, Niall was now the one with his arms around Liam from behind. Not because he was hiding anything, but simply because he was pressing kisses on the back of his neck. Liam set the keys in the bowel by the door before turning around and pulling Niall into a hug. He kissed him sweetly, their mouths creating that sloppy sound again. 

"Guys.." The boys separated yet again, turning around quickly to face Harry. The lanky teen was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a light green t-shirt and balanced on one leg as he pulled on a pair of converse. His eyes trailed down Liam's torso like Louis had, widening as he saw the obvious bulge. 

"Oh my god, Liam." Harry covered his mouth to keep in his giggles, some coming out anyway. "Yes, I know. I have sex sometimes too, and right now I'm hoping to. So yes, I have an erection. I'm aware." Liam ranted, annoyed with how everyone had seen it so far. Niall's eyes widened as he looked at Liam, a smile forming on his thin lips. He laughed as Harry stood there in shock. Liam never acted like this, always being shy and reserved about his and Niall's sex-life. 

"I'm, uh, going to go meet up with Louis and Zee now." The lanky boy mumbled before walking quickly past his roommate and the blonde, causing the couple to burst into laughter. 

"Now, where were we..?" Niall asked, putting his arms around Liam's neck. "Right about.....here." Liam said as he picked Niall up, wrapping the blonde's legs around his waist and cheekily grabbing his bum. Niall giggled and kissed Liam sloppily. "To the bedroom!" He shouted out triumphantly, tapping Liam's shoulder and bouncing around in his arms. Liam smiled before obeying his orders, kissing his boyfriend deeply as they walked through the dorm and to the bed.

Liam dropped the boy down onto his back before crawling over him. They giggled and giggled some more as if they were sharing a secret, Liam's hands running along Niall's body. Liam pulled off his shirt, revealing the pale and slightly toned body beneath it. Niall in exchange unbuttoned Liam's pants and stuck his hands in his boxers. Liam gasped at how cold his hands were, and Niall whispered an apology. The brunette hummed in reply, kissing at Niall's collarbones. Little marks were left along his chest as Liam moved his lips from spot to spot. 

Niall's hands worked at Liam's erection, grabbing it and tugging a few times before running his fingers along the thick vein. Liam felt tingles go up his spine, letting out a deep moan against Niall's shoulder. The latter smiled to himself, loving how he could loosen the quiet boy like no one else could. Going over Niall's body, little purple marks told the story of Liam's love for the cute boy. Once Niall had him trembling and a moaning mess, he sped up his movements. Liam's chest heaved, his body weight almost crushing the boy under him with the deadly hands. "Let it go Li, I'm right here. Let it go." Niall encouraged him. Liam nodded his head frantically, attaching his lips to his boyfriend and slipping his tongue in quickly. As Liam's mind exploded into orgasm, Niall continued to pleasure him. He didn't mind the mess in his hand, he was just glad he could unfold the boy like this. 

Once Liam caught his breath, he looked at the boy that was watching him with a sweet smile. "Good?" Niall asked. Liam nodded his head with a laugh. "Yeah, very good. Thank you baby." The brunette kissed him again before pulling back and looking at the erection now in Niall's pants. "I guess now we just gotta take care of that one." Liam said, winking suggestively at his boyfriend. Niall nodded eagerly, moving to pull off Liam's shirt. They quickly pulled off their pants, and Liam started palming Niall quickly through his boxers. A moan made it's way out of the boy's mouth making Liam's ever-so-famous bulge in the boxers reappear. Niall's mouth attached to Liam's chest this time, leaving large purple love bites above his heart and on his collar bones. His lips ghosted over the one he made during lecture, laughing at the memory. 

Niall flipped them over so he was on top of Liam, lips moving lower on his torso until they reached his prominent v-lines. He sucked purple bruises onto each side before going lower under the waistband of his boxers. Pulling them off, he removed Liam's hand from palming him and pulling his own boxers off as well. Niall straddled his boyfriend's hips before reaching over to the dresser to grab a condom and tube of lube before sitting atop his hips again. Liam groaned when Niall moved against him, his eyes closing. 

He opened them again when Niall pumped him a few times and opened the condom package and put it onto Liam's erection. Instead of preparing himself, Niall just slicked Liam up with lube and lined himself with Liam. "Nngh, Niall, just go don't wait just go." Liam breathed out. Niall looked at the large purple marks all over Liam's chest and smiled before sinking onto Liam's erection.

They stopped to breathe for a minute relaxing their muscles and locking gazes. Niall raised his eyebrows at Liam as if asking if it was good and Liam nodded, taking one of Niall's hands and tangling their fingers together. Niall's other hand was holding his weight, cold fingers pressed to Liam's abdomen. Niall pulled himself up before dropping back down slowly, enjoying the way Liam completely filled him up. Niall knew Liam was a bit bigger than average, but he liked it. It really balanced the boy out, what with his shy personality and cute brown eyes. A big dick was what really completed the all around adorable boy. Niall thought with a tiny chuckle.

Liam's 'cute brown eyes' were currently focused on Niall's face, enjoying the way he would clench and unclench his jaw, his eyes looking up at the ceiling before looking down to Liam's abdomen. As they picked up the pace, their hearts seemed to as well. The blood pumped thickly through their veins as immense waves of pleasure rolled through them. Niall riding him was Liam's favorite sex position, and the blonde knew that. 

Watching as his always seemingly flushed red cheeks hollowed out as he let out puffs of air, Liam found him absolutely beautiful. Niall had a tendency of letting out loud moans, as well as squeaks and groans but Liam wouldn't have him any other way. The way he didn't filter his noises turned Liam on even more, and he started thrusting into Niall in time of him dropping his weight onto the brunette. 

As they got to the climax, Liam kept his eyes open to watch the way his boyfriend threw his head back, mouth wide open. He stuck his chest out, rocking his hips down as Liam rocked his up. With shaking knees he came onto Liam's chest, only tipping the boy into his own orgasm. Niall let the boy keep going as he worked his orgasm, stopping once the twitching of his muscles calmed. The blonde then got off Liam's hips, threw the brunette's used condom out, and immediately collapsed onto his chest. Once realizing what he had done he quickly got up, cringing at his chest. Liam let out a throaty laugh, pointing at the cum Niall had landed on. 

"That's your cum, Ni. You left that on my chest, and plopped right onto it." They both laughed and grabbed some tissues from the table next to Liam's bed. Niall wiped the white substance from Liam's curly chest hair while Liam wiped it from his barely-existent chest hair. Once finished, they laid back down to rest. 

Liam looked straight into the eyes of the boy on his chest, drawing soft circles on his bare back. "I love you so much, you know that?" Liam whispered. Niall broke out into a grin, running his fingers along Liam's cheek. "I love you too babe, I really do." They locked eyes with that love-sick grin they reserved for only each other. Feeling tired, they just laid like that for about ten minutes. Niall stared into Liam's eyes, grinning when the wide brown eyes blinked back at him adorably. Liam had traced his fingers delicately along the bones in Niall's face and jaw, his featherlight touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever.."

"I know."

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

 

The couple showed up and Zayn, Louis, and Niall's shared dorm room upon hearing of the promise of food. "You'll need some fuel after burning all those calories." Louis had said over the phone. So there they sat, on their couch with bags of hot food on the coffee table. Liam handed Niall some food and they took an extra second to share a sweet smile, their hands brushing. Niall had ended up in tight black skinny jeans and a plain red t-shirt. Over it he had an acid washed jean jacket that had patches on it, and leather sleeves.

Liam admired how fit he looked once they had gotten dressed and showered, spiking Niall's hair messily for him. Liam himself was in just a white t-shirt with a black shiny peace sign on it, paired with light blue skinny jeans and red converse

As they were distracted, Liam had managed to drop some of the food in his hands onto his shirt, leaving a large smear down his torso. Liam's eyes widened as he looked down at it and everyone in the room looked at it with wide eyes. They watched with horror struck eyes as Liam's heartbreaking pout crossed his face. His mum had gotten him that shirt and he told the boys all about the day she bought it for him, and how much he had missed her once he moved to London for school. 

"Ohhh, baby, we'll get that cleaned right up." Niall stood, taking the food from Liam and kissing his forehead gently. They all knew how sensitive of a person Liam was, he was the one who struggled with homesickness the worst--even worse than Niall whose family lived in another country. Liam looked up at his boyfriend with big, sad eyes and Louis cooed at him. "C'mon babe, we'll get you a clean shirt. No need to worry, I've got this stain remover last week that has removed all my stains, including a one much like yours." Louis said. Liam's eyes lit up and a hopeful grin crossed his face. Zayn and Harry's eyes lit up too, seeing how Liam had been cheered up. 

If there was one thing all the boys could agree on, it was that Liam Payne never ever deserved to be sad. His puppy-like exterior could break your heart when upset. "Off you go with that shirt, love. Louis will be back with a clean one in a minute." Zayn said, from the couch across from Liam and Niall's. Liam nodded his head, standing and removing his shirt. Gasps came from Zayn, Harry, and Louis who had just walked in as Liam took his shirt off. Niall looked up from sipping his water to see what was going on. Once his eyes traveled to where their gazes were trained, he gasped so hard he almost choked. 

"Liam James Payne! You dirty boy!" Louis said in a proud voice. Liam looked down at the large, deep-purple love-bites that started at his collar bones and trailed down his stomach, disappearing under his boxers. A deep blush appeared on his face and he looked to see Niall hiding his face in his hands. You could tell Niall was blushing as well, as his ears were flushed. "And you Niall! Everyone sees you two as the innocent ones, but you're just as dirty as your boyfriend here aren't you!?" Louis looked astonished, and yet still a bit proud. 

"My babies are growing up." Louis said in an emotional voice, a few octaves higher than his already high voice. Harry and Zayn were in a fit of laughter, holding onto each other as they giggled. Liam hurriedly grabbed the plain black t-shirt from Louis and tugged it on before sitting down. He wouldn't look the boys in the eye, feeling very embarrassed as Louis laughed and sat back down at the couch. 

"By the way Liam, I cleaned your shirt up with my stain remover. It's all good, just soaking it now to remove excess oils and stuff." Louis said from his spot on the couch with Zayn and Harry. They all grabbed their lunches and continued eating, giving an occasional laugh here and there at the situation. Liam looked at him thankfully, grabbing his food as well. "Thank you Lou, it means a lot." He said quietly. Louis nodded at him with a smile. 

The brown eyed boy looked back to his boyfriend who was curled into Liam's side. "Sorry about that Li.." he mumbled in shame, but Liam just bent down and kissed him sweetly. "You don't need to apologize baby, I gave you a few of your own." Liam pointed out. 

"I love you lots like jelly tots." Niall smiled up at him, puckering his lips out for another kiss. 

"I love you lots too, Ni. Like jelly tots of course." Liam grinned before kissing him.


End file.
